


gently weather

by bonehandledknife (ladywinter)



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Liferaft [5]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife
Summary: ficlet foryoukaiyume's art





	gently weather

Max looks at her, and is quietly astonished, because he sees her finally still.

He doesn’t have any other memory of her sleeping in his presence, only the memory that’s forming right now. She is—

not small, exactly, but not puffed up. Her face is still with the slack of having let go, instead of still like a wall. Still like rock. Still like the barrel of a gun.

There are small scars on her face, remnants of battles that he doesn’t have the right to ask about yet. It’d be only right for Max to tell her his own if he asks for hers and he can’t, yet. Doesn’t have the words. Doesn’t have the ability to do that without. Without—

Maybe someday.

Furiosa sighs, makes that mouth sound of sleep swallowing itself, and a wrinkle creases and disappears from her forehead. She bears frown lines, cracks across stone, that attack her when she sleeps. Max doesn’t have to ask why they attack her, nor why they attack her then. He almost wants to ask how and why she hides them so well when awake but maybe there’s better things to ask because—

Max doesn’t see laugh lines around her eyes. He doesn’t find smile lines around her mouth.

He thinks of the new tunnels being carved into the Citadel’s rocks, new rooms and meeting places, places of reflection and places of learning and places of community and safety and… He thinks of the flowers and plants that people are creating on the walls, drawn with careful chips and small tools. 

He thinks he’d like to gently weather some laugh lines, some smile lines, onto her face. If she lets him. Maybe.

Maybe someday.

 


End file.
